


Sleeping Beast

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Post-Time Skip, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a long battle, Byleth finds feral Dimitri sound asleep





	Sleeping Beast

Helping Dimitri recover is Byleth's self-assigned mission since the day he’s been pulled out of that river. He checks on the prince every day, talks to him, makes sure he is eating, keeps him within eyesight every battle, heals Dimitri when he is allowed to, and when everybody sets up camp, he is the one sharing a tent with the enraged prince.

Yet, Byleth has never seen the prince going to sleep or waking up, but he’s been awakened by the desperate cries of a very sweaty and terrified Dimitri, that once fully conscious, doesn’t permit Byleth to comfort him or goes back to sleep.

This is why Byleth is dumbfounded to find Dimitri sleeping in their tent after a long battle. The professor gingerly enters the tent, sitting next to the prince. He takes the opportunity to admire his sleeping features, he is relaxed, the frown he’s been wearing recently, completely gone. Dimitri is so calm that he doesn’t seem real. It reminds the professor of five years ago when times were peaceful and he exchanged casual touches with the prince. Nostalgia seizes Byleth's heart and he can't help raising a hand to cup Dimitri's cheek.

Dimitri stirs feeling the professor's hand on his face. Byleth freezes, he didn't expect being caught indulging in his youthful desires. However Dimitri relaxes into the touch, not waking up and after a tender moment, the prince locks one of his hands around Byleth's wrist and yanks the man towards him, forcing Byleth to lay under his arm close to his chest.

Byleth's eyes widen, he can’t breathe. His unbeating heart is ready to burst out of his body.

The prince firmly holds the professor against his rib cage, making him listen to the steady rhythm within. When Byleth finally pulls himself together, he melts into Dimitri's torpid embrace, basking in the warmth Dimitri’s body radiates. This is the first time there isn’t any distance between them and Byleth thinks he can’t hold all the feelings blooming inside of him. The professor has always yearned for this kind of contact. Being in a mercenary group never helped and after he developed a deeper friendship with Dimitri, he started to wish that the prince catered to this need. At the time the young professor didn’t understand why and now is too late to say anything.

Byleth decides he is going to appreciate what he has and smiles. He has not been this content for a while. The professor snuggles up against Dimitri, letting sleepiness and fatigue catch up to him, slowly losing awareness of the world around him.

.  
.  
.

Byleth wakes up to a hand on his jaw, thumb tracing his lower lip. It’s Dimitri’s hand, Byleth can tell by the feel and smell of the other’s body, so he doesn’t move or opens his eyes. The prince nuzzles Byleth’s hair, his own stroking the professor’s face, the hand on his jaw moving to affectionately caress Byleth’s cheek.

Something inside Byleth curls. The moment is bittersweet. Why is Dimitri touching him so sweetly after months of rude behavior and even threats? It appears it doesn’t matter because Byleth wants to kiss the hand on his face, he wants to hug and hold Dimitri so tightly that no one would be able to separate them. He wants many things, but he pretends he is asleep.

"I'm not going to lose you again," Dimitri whispers, his lips brushing Byleth’s skin. And he carefully disentangles Byleth from himself and leaves the tent.

Byleth is hopeful, Dimitri is not too far gone.


End file.
